


Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow, Love for Always

by zebraljb



Series: Zebraljb's Sebwin Stories [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aging, Eggsy has a strop, Fatherly Advice, Hair, M/M, Sebwin, father/son talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy finds he's starting to lose his hair and has a bit of a meltdown.  Sebastian doesn't think it's a big deal.  Harry doesn't either, but helps by explaining to Eggsy just why Bald is Beautiful.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s), Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: Zebraljb's Sebwin Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656526
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow, Love for Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gloomy Days Turned Into Hopeful Tomorrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250760) by [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed). 



> For my beautiful eggsyobsessed, who's having a rough time of it lately...I didn't try but ended up including all the things you enjoy: Sebwin, Older Merlahad, and father/son Harry/Eggsy. I love you!

HAIR TODAY, GONE TOMORROW, LOVE FOR ALWAYS

“Fucking hell!” Eggsy glares at his reflection in the mirror, leaning forward to get a better view. He plucks two stray hairs from the shoulder of his suit jacket, and then runs his hand through his hair. “It IS. I can’t believe it!”

“What is it, Eggsy?” Sebastian wanders back into the en suite clad only in his pants and socks.

Eggsy admires the view for a long moment, fingers itching to run through the sexy mat of chest hair, thumbs burning to flick over the pink nipples. He then glances at himself again and comes back to Earth. “My hair,” he grumbles. “It’s thinning out!”

“Ye ARE almost fifty,” Sebastian points out.

“Fuck you very much for reminding me,” Eggsy pouts. “I’m divorcing you.”

Sebastian puts his arms around Eggsy and leans his face against Eggsy’s back. “A very fit, very handsome, very sexy almost fifty.”

“Too late. You’re dead to me.”

“Your hair is fine.” Sebastian threads his fingers through the hair in question.

“Stop touching it!” Eggsy shouts, reaching back to slap Sebastian’s hand away. “It’s already leaving my head at an alarming rate…don’t encourage it.”

“You are ridiculous.” Sebastian shakes his head and walks away.

“Dead to me!” Eggsy calls after him.

Eggsy takes his pout with him to work. He pouts alone at his desk. He pouts in the dining hall as he gets coffee and pastries. He pouts as he knocks on Harry’s door with his elbow. He knows this is one place he’ll find sanctuary. Harry will sympathize with him.

“Enter.”

Eggsy takes one look at Harry and realizes Harry will NOT sympathize with him, because Harry still has a full head of luscious dark hair. Dark hair with glints of silver in it, more than Eggsy realized, but it’s still all there. And if Harry’s lost any, Eggsy’s not aware of it. “Coffee,” Eggsy says, plunking the cup down on Harry’s desk. “Scones. Blueberry.”

“My favorite. Thank you, my boy.” Harry eagerly digs into the bag. Eggsy clears his throat. “Sit down, sit down.”

Eggsy flops into a chair and resumes pouting. “Here to talk about my mission to Bolivia…when you’re done making love to your breakfast.” Harry freezes. His one eyebrow raises. “Sorry,” Eggsy mutters. “Sorry to you, Harry, and sorry to Arthur.” Eggsy sits up a bit and tries to control himself.

“May I ask what’s wrong?” Harry says politely. “Is it Sebastian? Did you have an argument this morning?”

“Yes, you can ask, yes it’s Sebastian, and we didn’t have an argument. We’re just getting a divorce.”

“I see,” Harry says calmly. “Who gets the house? We could put you up in the guestroom for a short time…I doubt Hamish will agree to something permanent. I’d love to have you around.”

“Of course you would, because you and your perfect hair are perfect.” Eggsy buries his face in his hands. “Sebastian didn’t do anything wrong, just showed up with his fucking curls…they bounce, you know. And his hair just gleams in the light, like a fucking halo.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. He is a complete bastard.”

“I know! And he doesn’t even get it. Tells me I’m pushing fifty, like I’m not bloody AWARE.” Eggsy gets a scone from the bag and munches on it unhappily. 

“I do apologize, Eggsy, but I’m having a bit of a hard time connecting the dots on all this,” Harry says. He stirs milk into his coffee.

“I’m losing my hair. That’s the bottom line. I’m forty-seven, and my hair is slowly falling out. It’s thinning in the front…” Eggsy yanks at the offending area of his head.

“Pulling it like that isn’t going to help.”

“Finding all sorts of pieces everywhere. And there’s Sebastian, all young and beautiful, head of hair like one of those blokes in the shampoo commercials. Gonna look…” Eggsy swallows hard as he realizes the root of his problem. “Gonna look even older next to him.”

“Darling boy.” Harry’s smile is warm. “You know he loves you.” Eggsy shrugs. “You know he said for better or worse, til death do you part.” Eggsy shrugs again. “You know he did NOT marry you for your hair.”

“Yeah, I know,” Eggsy mutters. “But you just don’t get it. You and Hamish are pretty much the same age, and you married him when he was bald!”

“But I fell in love with him when he had hair,” Harry gently reminds him, and Eggsy momentarily stills. “He threw a tantrum quite similar to this one, told me that I needed to ‘get out of my bloody face with your gorgeous locks,’ if memory serves.” Harry smiles at the thought. “And then I threw him down and fucked the strop right out of him.”

“Did NOT need to know that,” Eggsy moans.

“I’ve always thought him attractive, but would you like to know what I love about the baldness?”

“Sure…tell me something wonderful about how great it all is,” Eggsy says snarkily.

“I will ignore your ungentlemanly attitude,” Harry says graciously. “This time.”

“Sorry.”

“I love that when he’s sick I can immediately tell…even when he lies and says he’s fine…because I can feel the fever on the top of his head. I love that when we go out in the summer and he refuses to wear a hat, I get to rub the sunscreen all over his head, even in the adorable place behind his ears. I love that when he smiles there are special wrinkles that show up, wrinkles that would be hidden if he had hair. I love that after we’ve made love, I feel the smooth skin of his head on my chest as he rests it just above my heart. I love that when he has headaches from sitting too long at the computer, I can gently rub and massage them away but simply dragging my fingertips over his head.” Harry blinks hard for a moment. “I love that when I awakened from my coma, the first sensation I had was his head tucked into the palm of my hand as he slept at my bedside.”

Eggsy is shocked at the tear sliding down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away, clears his throat, and blurts out, “I want a love like yours.”

“You have one, dearest boy.” Harry seems to shake himself out of his reverie. “Now get your act together, grow up, and let’s discuss Bolivia. And make sure to stop on the way home and get your husband a lovely gift, because I’m sure you were a complete arse to him.”

“I was,” Eggsy agreed. “You always know what to say to get my head on straight, Harry. I’m so thankful you’re my dad.”

Harry blushes and clears his throat. “You’re quite welcome, my boy. Now…Bolivia.”

“Yes, Arthur.” Eggsy sits up straight, runs a hand through his hair, and gets to work.


End file.
